Losing control
by Lunschen
Summary: House helps Cameron losing control. Not Chase-friendly but with Hameron-smut inside. 3 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Loosing control (1/3)

Pairing: House / Cameron (if you like Chase, better stay away)

Rating: M for smut

Summery: House helps Cameron loosing control.

A/N: Romance / smut. Set after Cameron took drugs and slept with this for distraction. I know it´s not the best story I wrote and I am not sure whether it´s worth being posted but I leave it to you to decide.

****Characters are not mine. I am just fooling around with them.

**Chapter 1 **

Conferences are the most idiotic thing ever. Okay, let´s be fair. Clinic duty is the worst thing in the world but closely followed by conferences. That is if your name is Gregory House, genius and ass.

Said person was sitting in the last row of the full lecture hall, completely ignoring the stupidity in front of him. How the hell did he got there? Of course forced by Cuddy, how else? At least he wouldn´t have to work in the clinic for the next two weeks and sitting around in Los Angeles wasn´t the worst thing in the world. Nonetheless it would have been even more fun if his team wasn´t here. Sighing loudly, House put his PSP in his bag. He finished every possible game he had with him. To make it even worse, the battery of his iPod died and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Taking a look around, his eyes searched for his three little slaves. Maybe he was lucky and they weren´t far away so he could shoot them with some paper balls. No such luck. Chase and Foreman sat in the first row. House couldn´t help but roll his eyes. Such bootlickers! Didn´t he teached them how to be „cool"? Foreman was listening closely to what the idiot in the front of him was talking about and Chase... well... was gazing dreamily at the other side of the hall. Turning his head in the direction, House saw what his most idiotic duckling was looking at: Cameron, his pretty and hot ducky.

Although he would never admit it, House was worried about his youngest and favorite slave. Since her night with Chase and the possibility of having AIDS, she wasn´t her normal self and the changes scared him to no end. She was pale and even thinner than before. It seemed like she avoided everybody and when was the last time House saw her smile or heard her talk about anything else than patients? To be honest, he couldn´t remember. Even here, Cameron stayed silent most of the time and her eyes showed nothing but tiredness, distance and tension. House had tried to ignore all this and told himself that he didn´t cared but now his curiosity took over and he had a new goal for the week: Finding out what´s wrong with Cam.

Finally, the boring speech was over and the team met at the small restaurant across the street where House continued his observations. Foreman was talking and talking and talking. Not that House cared what about. Cameron, being too nice and all, seemed to listen to him although House could sense that her thoughts were far away and Chase was drooling over Cameron - again. This behaviour was unnerving House more and more each day. How dare the little wombat look at her like that? Like she was a piece of meat or a present he wanted to unpack. He was like an idiotic lovesick puppy. House felt his blood starting to boil again. Wasn´t it enough that he raped Cameron? How else could you name it? He took advantage of her although he knew she was scared and drugged this evening. No man who´s respecting a woman would ever do that.

Coming to his senses again, House already grabbed his cane to smack Chase when the table started to move and Cameron walked past them, heading to the balcony at the end of the restaurant. Before Chase could even stand up to follow her, House took his cane and stood up. Before he left the table and headed to the balcony, he shot the younger male a look that said „Follow her and your ass gets filled with my cane."

House entered the balcony as quietly as he could. Leaning against the wall, he watched his girl because that´s what she was, his. Cameron stood with her back to him, watching the sun go down slowly. Without even looking back she sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and spoke softly:

„What do you want House?"

„Watching my lobby art and I have to admit I don´t like what I see."

Even without looking back, Cameron felt his eyes on her, these beautiful blue trying to look inside her and into her soul.

„Good thing that the world isn´t circling around you and as long as I am doing my job, I am allowed to look like shit."

„Not when hired as lobby art."

„Damn and I thought I was a doctor. Stupid me! Now stop playing your games and tell me what you want or leave. I am really not in the mood for this."

Her voice started to sound desperate and tired. Of course House wouldn´t leave such an invitation go by and so he asked straight away:

„What the hell is wrong with you? You´re barely speak, you hide from everybody, you look like shit and ... you´re not you anymore. What´s wrong with you?"

Cameron let out a strange, sarcastic laugh. Although he couldn´t see her face, House knew that she had tears in her eyes when she spoke.

„What´s wrong with me? That´s an easy question. I may be infected with AIDS, I took drugs and let my co-worker fuck me. Now he won´t leave me alone and I can´t even remember what really happened that night. I lost control, House. I hate my life. I need drugs to lose control and I hate it. Right now I hate myself and dealing with a love-sick Chase in a hotel room that isn´t really big enough for the three of us, isn´t making my misery better, you know."

„Why Chase?"

„Who else? Forman? It would be like fucking my brother. Wilson? He´s married for now at least and too nice. You? I am not that much of an idiot, even when drugged. You made it clear that you don´t like me and you prefer Stacey and hookers over me. So that leaves Chase. I just know that he didn´t hesitated that night but I have no idea what happened afterwards but seeing him in my bed naked the next morning was enough proof for me. I want to live, I want to enjoy life, losing control but not like this."

Cameron was too much in thoughts to notice House coming nearer every second and before she knew it, she was trapped. His hands were on the railing and she found herself in the middle of them. Being that close, she could feel House´s breath on her neck, hot and calm, making her shiver. Soon his nose touched her hair, inhaling deeply the scent that was so much Cameron: sweet and spicy at the same time.

Cameron felt unable to move. Her head was spinning and she started to feel dizzy. Even without being touched, House had enough power to make her feel aroused and wetter than ever. His nose was caressing her neck now and finally she found the strength to speak although her voice was already husky and trembled.

„House, what are you doing?"

His voice was calm and so damn determined when he answered:

„I am making you lose control, dear Allison. Without drugs."

Whispering this into her ear, his lips went further down to her neck, softly caressing the soft skin there, leaving wet traces and small bite marks.

Cameron fought. She fought as much as she could but the sensation was too much. House was too much. She tried to protest, to scream that this was not the right place, not the right time but all she could do was to moan in pleasure. Just a weak „House" escaped her mouth, not really the best protest at all.

She felt House smirk against her skin and soon his right hand left the railing and moved to her waist. Holding her there and drawing small circles through the thin material of her blouse, Cameron gave up. For once in her life she wanted to feel, to stop thinking, to let herself go.

Leaning into House, she throw her head backwards, giving him even better access. Soon his right hand started to undo the buttons of her blouse ever so slowly, one by one. Sucking on a very sensitive spot on her neck and making Cameron moan even louder, he grabbed her breast through the lacy bra, kneading each one slowly and skilled.

„House, please..."

She didn´t even knew why she was begging, the words came out of her mouth without even thinking, making House chuckle lightly against her skin. Working his hand under her bra, he started to tease every nipple, his mouth never leaving her neck the whole time. His long pianist fingers were soft and demanding at the same time, making her arched in pleasure and her nipples were soon hard as stone. He knew that he had to end this soon. Being caught like this by Foreman was the last thing on his agenda now and so his hand left her breasts and made it´s way under her skirt, not even wasting more time, his fingers made their way into her panties and straight to her slit.

House had a very hard time to concentrate. Cameron´s moans grew louder and the wetness he found inside the panties, made him even harder. He would love to fuck her here and now but he knew it was too dangerous. He had to control himself and Cameron.

The young woman almost screamed in pleasure when she felt two of his long fingers invading her, pumping slowly in and out, teasing her, moving faster and deeper, oh so deeper with every stroke. Soon it was too much. Cameron felt herself heading nearer to the edge and House lips above her breasts weren´t really helpful in trying to stay silent. Soon he felt Cameron´s walls starting to clench. She was so close and it was the best time to end this.

His left hand left the railing and covered her mouth. A screaming Cameron was the last thing he needed now. She was already far too loud. Before said person could even feel shocked about his hand there, his fingers started to caress her swollen and wet clit. Not even bothering to start slowly, he circled the bundle of nerves with hard and fast strokes. Cameron´s body felt stiff and the most amazing orgasm overtook her. She screamed into his hand and it felt like the high was never ending, his fingers still working and her mouth letting out noises she never heard.

Leaning against the railing, Cameron tried to catch her breath and enjoying the aftermath when she felt House´s voice whispering softly into her ear:

„Go and pack an overnight bag. I´ll distract these two idiots you work with. We´ll meeting in my hotel room. You´ve got 15 minutes. Now go!"

Trying to regain herself, Cameron nod and went away, followed by the soft and worried eyes of her boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Losing control - part 2 of 3.

Pairing: House / Cameron

Rating: PG-13 (shocking I know!)

Summery: House helps Cameron losing control.

A/N: Romance / smut. Set after Cameron took drugs and slept with Chase.

Not mine. Just playing around.

13 minutes and 46 seconds later, Cameron found herself in front of House´s hotel room, even more nervous than at the balcony. After the exciting meeting with her boss, she hurried to the hotel room without even glancing at her colleagues, packed some things for her stay and headed to the other room. Now standing there, she debated whether to wait or flee. Her brain told her to leave immediately but her heart told her that this was maybe her only chance to see a new and private side of her boss. But of course her brain couldn´t stop screaming: „What the hell are you doing here? Are you insane? He´s your boss for heaven´s sake! I bet you´re nothing but a hooker for him, without the money part of course. Or maybe that´s just a test to show how pathetic you are?"

But now it was too late. She could already hear House and his cane coming nearer and soon he opened the door, without even glancing at her. Stepping inside, he finally turned around and smirked:

„You gonna stay there until wombat founds you or what?"

Leaving her thoughts behind her for a moment, Cameron stepped inside, closed the door and looked around. This so called hotel room was more an apartment than a room. It had a living room with an huge TV, two bathrooms with a Jacuzzi, one bedroom and a beautiful balcony with a wonderful view.

Turning around, House looked at his shocked pretty girl who was almost screaming now.

„Oh my god House! Please don´t tell me, you´re living in the best suite of the hotel! Cuddy will kill you! I bet she has no idea, right?"

House smirked again and looked so damn sexy in Cameron´s eyes.

„Well, I haven´t lied, you know. She was even happy when I told her that two rooms are enough for the four of us. She never asked what kind of rooms. Her loss, not mine. First we need something to eat. The restaurant here is exquisite and they bring everything your heart desires."

Cameron had to sit to calm down. „We already ate at the other restaurant, House!"

Raising an eyebrow, House watched her closely.

„You´re sure, you´re a doctor? I don´t call this eating, I call it heavy petting. Go and watch the porn channel. I bet you can learn A LOT! But now I need food, so shush woman."

Leaving House alone with the phone, Cameron walked to the balcony were she sat down at the comfortable couch and enjoyed the view. Soon she drifted away in a peaceful slumber. The last weeks have been hard and just now, she realized how tired she was.

But the slumber didn´t last look. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the grinning reasons why she woke up: House and his cane.

„Come on, sleepy ducky! Food´s here."

Turning around, he was gone as fast as he came. Hunger can make even a limping man run. Making her way slowly inside, Cameron stopped shocked, not trusting her eyes again.

„House, what have you done? There´s enough food for 20 person! Please don´t tell me, Cuddy has to pay for all this! You can´t be serious!"

„Oh please, Cammie. Do you really think I am stupid enough to pay for all this? Seriously, do you even know me? Of course Cuddy is paying and it´s all your fault."

„What? My fault? You´re kidding!"

House gestured Cameron to sit with him on the couch in front of the TV. Afterwards, he explained while chewing.

„It´s all your fault because you fell asleep. I was so scared to wake you and I had no idea what you like. That´s why I took almost everything from the card."

„Almost everything?" Cameron began eating as well, enjoying how close she and House were sitting.

„Yeah, I haven´t ordered the sandwiches and salads. Too cheap and healthy. Now shut up and eat. My soap is starting soon, in HD of course. I love this conference."

Cameron couldn´t help but chuckle. Staying here with House was probably the right decision. Sitting and pretending to watch the crap, Cameron felt better then she felt during the last weeks. Now and then she threw some glances at her damn sexy boss who was concentrating on the TV and the food. Soon the young doctor felt her tiredness again and tried to make herself more comfortable on the couch, drifting away with a small smile on her face.

When Cameron woke up an hour later, she had no idea where she was or what happened until House was standing in front of her, clad in black pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, ready to go to bed. He sighed dramatically before he spoke:

„Do you do anything else than sleeping? Is this the reason why you´re so damn pretty? Although I can´t imagine that sleeping on a couch makes any person look better in the morning. Stand up, sleeping beauty and let´s go the bedroom to continue your sleeping therapy. I bet you can still remember the way to the bathroom as well."

Blushing, Cameron could only nod and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her overnight bag on her way. Minutes later she was standing in the shower, letting the hot and steamy water flow over her. The young woman couldn´t help but feeling nervous again. What would happen now? Was she really sleeping in one bed with House? Was all this true? Did he cared about her or was he just playing around? Her head was spinning even more when she entered the bedroom, only clad in sleeping shorts and a tank top.

Not knowing what to do, she stayed at the door, looking at House who was already in bed and facing the ceiling, trying to sleep. Even with closed eyes, he seemed to feel her presence.

„Cameron, I can feel you clenching and it´s annoying. Get in the bed and sleep. That´s what normal people do in a bedroom, you know. Well, besides other nice things of course, you know, the naughty kind of stuff."

Slowly she made her way to the other side of the bed and lay down besides House, switching the lights off on her way.

The minutes passed by and Cameron still couldn´t unclench. The whole situation was surreal. What the hell was she doing here? The silence of the night bothered her and she felt even too scared to breath.

Sighing loudly, House opened his eyes and turned around to watch his duckling, making her jump in surprise.

„What have I told you about this damn clenching thing? You clench - I clench. Stop it and sleep for heaven´s sake."

„Why are you doing this, House? Why am I here? Tell me and maybe we both can unclench."

Not sure how to answer, he stayed calm for two minutes before he spoke, facing the ceiling again.

„Because you look like you need a lot of sleep and I thought you wouldn´t get it with Chase in the same room. That´s why I took you here. I hate to hire new people and you´re good in making my coffee. It would be a shame if you break down one day. I don´t even know where the sugar is."

Cameron felt happiness inside her. He really cared about her! She couldn´t help but smile but there was one question inside her head that made it impossible for her to sleep and she had to ask - here and now.

„Just one more question and then I let you sleep. What would have happened if I had called you that night and not Chase?"

„Oh gosh woman, you´re so annoying! Nothing would have happened. Maybe I would have imprisoned you in your bedroom or so until the drugs wear off. I am a jerk but I would never take advantage of this situation like Chase did. You were high and not yourself. What he did was wrong and sick. That´s why I don´t want you near him tonight and for the rest of the conference. He thinks you´re visiting a friend tonight and since tomorrow is our free day, I want you to get yourself together. You´re useless in this kind of state and I hate to deal with a pissed off Cuddy after you kill a patient. Now shut up and sleep."

Saying this, he turned around and tried to sleep. This confession was hard for him but the darkness helped him to overcame his fear and so he opened himself to her - again. He had no idea how she did this to him. Somehow House knew that he could always count on this strong and beautiful woman besides him. After all she was always there for him, no matter what. It was unfair what Chase did - she deserved so much better and he couldn´t shut down the feeling to protect her from Chase and all the cruelty in this world. Although all these feelings were bothering him, it felt nonetheless nice to be here with her. The awkwardness was gone now and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

Cameron felt her eyes starting to get wet. She tried not to think or analyze what he just said. All she wanted was to feel the happiness inside her. No matter what would happen tomorrow or next year, she would always have this special moment and that´s all that counts - for now. Finally, she managed to unclench and to fall asleep, feeling happy and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Losing control - part 3

Pairing: House / Cameron

Rating: M

Summery: House helps Cameron losing control.

A/N: Romance / smut and charakters are not mine.

Set after Cameron took drugs and slept with Chase.

**Losing control – part 3**

When Cameron woke up the next day, the sun was already shining through the windows. Looking around, it took her some minutes to realized where she was: In the hotel room of her boss. His side of the bed was empty and the coldness of the sheets told her that he must went out a long time ago. Looking at the clock near the bed, the young doctor was shocked: It was already 1 p.m.! Never in her life did she slept that long. It was now that she realized how tired and drained the last week made her. Right now she felt better than ever and not only because she slept that long.

After a long and hot shower, Cameron found House sitting in the living room in front of he TV. Without looking away from the screen, he spoke:

„Thank God, you´re awake! I thought you´ve turned into sleeping beauty and I was so scared to kiss you awake. Sit down and try these sandwiches but shut up while eating, General hospital is on."

The first minutes were unnerving to Cameron. She still found it strange to be that close to her boss, a damn sexy boss but soon she relaxed and enjoyed this time. House couldn´t help but observe this beautiful woman beside him. She looked so much better than yesterday. Her skin wasn´t that pale anymore, her whole body seemed to be relaxed and she was so much calmer now, no clenching or fear inside her anymore. House couldn´t help but smile softly. She looked almost like a young girl again. Even without any make up on her face Cameron was the most beautiful woman for him and he enjoyed seeing her that relaxed and peaceful.

Time flow by too fast for both of them. They stayed most of the time on the couch, side by side. They talked about the crazy things on TV and spend Cuddy´s money by emptying the minibar. Soon it was time to meet with Chase and Foreman and Cameron became a nervous wrack again. House shivered when he saw how clenched and scared she looked. He found himself feeling the urge to hold her close and protect her from the stupid wombat. At least he promised himself to not leave her alone with him.

One hour later, the four doctors were sitting together, trying to enjoy their meals but the atmosphere was defeating. Cameron barely ate but tried to ignore the hopeful and leering looks Chase send her. Even Foreman wasn´t in the mood to talk. He watched his co-workers closely and got more and more annoyed by Chase with every second when he saw how uneasy Cameron felt. They all were observed by their boss who felt like exploding by now. Nonetheless he tried to stay calm. Cameron didn´t need an outburst now because she was already scared enough but he had to do something. Now!

Leaning over to her, he whispered softly into her ear: „Go back to your room and take all your things. We´re meeting in 10 in front of our new room. Go!"

Without even thinking, Cameron stood up and walked away, her heart full with relief. Before Chase could even react, he felt House´s eyes and the glare of his boss made him shiver with fear.

House had enough and his voice was full with hate when he spoke.

„Okay wombat, listen closely to what I say and don´t even dare to say one single word if you want to keep your job.

First point: Leave Cameron alone!

Second point of my list: Leave Cameron alone!

Third and last point: Leave Cameron alone!

If you break one of these rules, I´ll break you!"

Saying this, he stood up and left the table, heading to the room he now shared with Cameron. Chase was slowly regaining his senses and tried to protest when Foreman shook his head and spoke:

„For once I agree with House. Just leave Cam alone or I´ll help him to dispose your dead body!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Cameron was standing nervously in front of the hotel room. She couldn´t wait for House to come and open the door so she could feel safe again. Once it was open she almost fled inside and made her way towards the bathroom, not saying a single word. House knew better than to follow her and so he ordered food again since the two of them weren´t really in the mood to eat much before.

When Cameron left the bathroom one hour later, she was freshly showered and had shed all the tears she kept inside for far too long. Seeing House in the middle of far too much food, she had to smile and decided to join him. They ate in silence, both not really in the mood to speak and soon the young doctor decided to go to bed since she felt exhaustion came over her again.

House couldn´t help but sigh loud. Seeing Cameron like this again made him feel sick and sorrowed. He hated that she had to go through all this and he hoped that everything would turn out good before she worried herself to death. He barely cared about others but Cameron was so different. Hurting her was like hurting a puppy. She was too beautiful, too soft and too lovely to get hurt by anybody. House had to admit it: He cared about her, a lot but he would never admit if freely!

Sitting in the dark room and lost in thoughts, House didn´t heard Cameron entering the room until she sat down beside him, far too close beside him and he had to control to not take her in his arm and telling her that he was here for her. She looked adorable! Her hair was tousled and her beautiful eyes were looking into his.

Her voice was shaking when she whispered.

„I couldn´t sleep."

„Nightmares?"

All she could do was nod, afraid that she would break out in tears again when opening her mouth to answer.

House sighed. What was he supposed to say now? He sucked with scared and whiny woman.

„Wanna talk about it?" His brain was screaming: Just say no, no, no, no!

Smiling softly, she shook her head.

„All I want to do is to thank you. I would have gone crazy sharing a room with Chase and I am thankful that you´re here for me. So thank you."

Not knowing what to say, House only nodded and continued looking at her beautiful face with these lovely kissable lips. Suddenly Cameron moved and before House knew what happened, he found her straddling him on the couch, those lovely lips even closer than before.

Breathing deeply, he whispered huskily: „What are you doing?"

Cameron couldn´t help but caress his face: Her fingertips gently touching his nose, every wrinkle that made him so damn sexy until her fingers found his lips and caressed their outline.

When their eyes met again, Cameron felt shiver running through her whole body. The air was thick with passion and the time stood still, only the two of them mattered in this sacred moment. Her fingers were trembling when they started to caress his neck and ever so slowly their faces moved closer and finally their lips met. Their eyes closed and both enjoyed the feel of each other, trying to remember this moment forever. The kiss was so soft and tender that Cameron felt tears in her eyes. All the emotions both tried so hard to deny for all this time, could be felt in this special kiss. Needing air to breath, Cameron reluctantly ended this kiss and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply from the passion and his intoxicating smell. She sighed happily when she felt his hands around her waist, holding her close.

The next kiss was also soft but filled with more passion than the first one. Neither of them could get enough and soon their hands joined and started their very own discovery of each others body. Slowly clothes were shed and their breathing increased when they felt their naked skins touching, softly caressed by each others hands.

Finally House broke their long kiss and his lips glided softly over Cameron´s neck, making her scream softly. When she felt his lips on her breasts, she couldn´t help but arched and rubbing her hips against his groin, feeling his hard member. This was the moment when both decided that they needed each others here and now. Leaning over, House took his jeans and grabbed a condom from his pockets. Wasting no time, he opened it and rolled it over. When he looked up, he saw Cameron watching him, her eyes full with passion but a hint of fear, too.

House reached out and his fingertips caressed her face gently, making her feel loved and when she relaxed again, he pulled her to him and kissed her ever so softly. The kiss left Cameron breathless. She could feel all the love he held inside him but couldn´t show. Tears of happiness left her eyes and she raised her hips and took him inside her, very slowly to enjoy every moment and every second.

Soon both found their very own rhythm and House broke their kiss and leaned backwards. He loved watching Cameron moving over him – her hair even more tousled, her lips red from their kissing session and slightly open to leave all her incredible sexy sounds out, her eyes closed in concentration and the blush that was covering her body was cute and hot as hell. Being a man, House enjoyed watching her breasts that were moving with the rhythm. He had to touch them, to feel their softness and to make her nipples even harder. The feeling of being inside Cameron and the softness of her skin combined with this beautiful view became too much soon. Her moans grew louder and their rhythm faster. House knew that he would explode soon but no matter what, he wanted to see his girl falling apart first. Knowing that there´s not much time left for him, he started to caress her clit slowly with his thumb, making her scream in surprise and open her eyes. Combined with his soft lips on her breasts, it was finally too much and a strong orgasm overtook her body, making her scream and taking House with her.

Once their breathing became calmer again, Cameron left House´s body, letting him grab his cane and dispose the condom.

Later that night she found herself in the bedroom, laying in the arms of the man she loved the most and she just couldn´t believe the happiness she felt. When falling asleep the last thing she heard was a whisper in the darkness that promised her to never leave her side again. Losing control with House felt pretty good.

**ENDE**


End file.
